ballisticfandomcom-20200223-history
Specialzations
An Overview on Specializations and Feindish's opinions. Supressor Throw two grenades at once, use an smg or machine pistol as a sidearm, and loads of ammo for all of your killing pleasure. Also adds accuracy while moving and from the hip( ever important since much of killing is from the hip) 1st tier Weapon specialization- each rank incresses weapon swapping speeds by- 10%, 30%,70% respectively. Hold Ground- Each rank give you a damage bonus while defending a captured location by- 1%, 2%, 4% respectively. Ammo Pack- Each Rank allows you to carry extra ammo to battle- 10%, 50%, 100% respectively. I went with 3 into ammo and 2 into swapping while hold ground could be good i just dont see enough use when u only have one specialzation with out buying one so far at lvl 16. 2nd tier Scavanger- automaticly pick up grenades and ammo from dead bodies. good tier, even more nades and ammo while I have never run out of ammo the extra grenades help even though bodies disappear kinda quick, so don't put yourself in danger since it seems random when you get grenades or just ammo. 3rd tier Weapon expertise- Each rank increases your reload speed - 20%, 30%, 50% respectively. Steady Arms- each rank decreases recoil when firing from the hip- 10%, 20%, 50% respectively. Gunoholic- each rank give you bonus damage for each oppenent killed in a row- 1% max4%, 2% max 8%, 3% max 18% respectively. While i went with reload speed (2) and decress recoil (3) gunoholic seems likely where i put the points once i get to 20 and have max out the tree with the 30% reload speed its almost better to reload then switch to your side arm as of 16 once you can use smg and such that might change. 4th tier Grenadier- Throw 2 nades at once carry 4 with you at once( each throw still only costs one) Can be very deadly and can piss some ppl off but at least its not a shotgun or noob tube lol( does change how u throw grenades be sure to practice) 5th tier Gun Care- each rank give you a damage bonus - 2%, 4%, 10% respectively. Tactical Advantage - each rank increases accuracy while moving by- 10% 15% 40% respectively. Bloodlust- increases damage for a time out of spawn by- 6% 8sec, 10% 13sec, 15% 21sec respectively. I picked gun care(2) tactical advantage(3) blootlust is kind of situational kind of like hold ground. i dig the accuracy buff and it seems to be very effective since i got 3 points in it 6th tier True Grit- carry smg or machine pistol as your sidearm. seems pretty good there are some strong subs out there or quick and accurate mp's roll with a sniper and smg for domination at all ranges. Frontliner Now i have never either of the next two but i will try to add my 2 cents. This tier can piss u off they get extra health take more hits dont die when u kill them and if u do they drop a live nade 1st tier Evasion-each rank decresses damage from explotion- 10%, 20%, 30% Recklessness- each rank decresses spawn time- 15%, 30% ,60% Scramble Signal- when you contest an enemy location you drain the enemys capture aswell as contest it- 15% drain amount, 30%, 80% Recklessness spawns are pretty quick already evasion and scrable signal seem like your best bet even tho signal is not always usefull depending game type. 2ng tier Go balistic- give u a bunch of stats when your on critical health- 35% heath threshold 15% movemnt speed 50% reload speed 20% sprint speed 35% damage reduction eh never used it dont really know if its usefull does seem like it from the people i have kill( or failed to kill) And I dont know if it works with the 6th tier while laying down 3rd tier Hardiness-each rank incresses damage reduction of your armor- 1.5%, 3%, 7% Deadly Munitions- each rank incresses nade damage and radius- 5% both , 10% damage 15% range, 30% damage 20% range Intice- you gain incress reload speed and extra damage on being shot- 10% reload speed 1% damage .5 sec,20% reload 1.5% damage 1 sec, 50% reload 2% damage 1.5 sec incite really doesnt last to long pretty situational the other two would be your best bets i would think 4th tier Martydom- when you are killed you drop a live nade pretty effective sinceu cant tell whose team nade it is seems to kill me alot untill i relize who has the perk think it works with deadly muntions to make even stronger 5th tier Battle scars- each rank give you extra health- 5%, 10%, 25% Sturdy- Have a small chance to shrug of deadly wounds- 6% chance and gain 4% max health, 12% and 6%, 30% and 10% Steel Determination- each rank give you bonus damage reduction for a shor time after spawn- 3% 8sec, 6% 13 sec, 14% 21 sec steel detemination im not a fan of perks like that to each is own tho . The other two seem pretty ba tho i have seen some ppl who have sturdy which seems effective to some point yet not to op same with battle scars which work well together 6th tier Last stand- instead of dying enter last stand and draw your side arm- 25% health when down Pretty good u go down takes more then 1 shot from not a nage sniper or shottie or heavy mg t kill you unlike COD. Over all good specilization many talents play off of one another Infiltrator Again never used this one Fast invisible and deady with the knife also extreamly annoy and reminds me of dicks in cod 1st tier Safe fall- each rank give your reduced fall damage 25%, 50%, 95% Comms Link - each rank lest you capture points faster- 10%, 20%, 30% Stealth- each rank reduces footstep noise from crouching walking and running - in the order i mentioned 15%-10%-20%, 50%-30%-20%, 100%-80%-60% comms link is situational i listen to music when i play sound isnt much of a factor even tho i would prob play better if i did care. yet with the later talents 3 into safefall is a must it seems there is a reason for them going with 95% reduction and not 100% 2nd tier Extreme Endurance- sprint longer and recover faster for those quick folks out there works well with other talents in spec 3rd tier Eagle Eye- Extra zoom when aiming down sights- 5%, 10%, 25% Thrill Seaker- each rank gives your a speed boost after resiving fall damage- 2% 1sec, 4% 2sec, 10% 4sec Double tap -each rank allows you to fire faster -4%, 10%, 25% Fall damage comes into effect with the speed boost and fire rate to help out the snipers and every one really extra zoom doesnt intrege me at all 4rd tier Camoflaged- become invisible while crouched or standing still for a while- 3sec to work Pretty sweet can help in all game modes not just king or capture points and such works well with anthing from sniper to shotgun 5th tier Swiftness- each rank incresses movement speed 3%, 5%, 10% Focused aim- each rank reduces recoil when aiming down sights- 10%, 20%, 40% Vengful Desire- each rank incresses movemnt speed after spawn- 4% 8 sec, 6% 13 sec, 15% 21sec veng des is pron the only out of spawn i would pick since u can always use it another aim for snipers and speed all seem like they have some worth 6th tier Assasin- fast knife and always kill- 50% incress knife speed brings all that speed to worth with insta knife kill seen some ppl gettin pretty good yet since its not every one its pretty balanced First one of these i have done just trying to help sorry for bad spelling and any thing u can add would be sweet fiendish out